encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Kick Inside
The Kick Inside is the debut album by English singer-songwriter and musician Kate Bush. It was released on 17 February 1978 and contains her UK number one hit, "Wuthering Heights". The album peaked at number three in the UK album charts and has been certified Platinum by the British Phonographic Industry.1 The production included efforts by several progressive rock veterans, including Duncan Mackay, Ian Bairnson, David Paton, Andrew Powell, and Stuart Elliott of The Alan Parsons Project, and David Gilmour of Pink Floyd. Contents 1 Overview 2 Track listing 3 Personnel 4 Charts 4.1 Peak positions 4.2 Year-end charts 4.3 Certifications & Sales 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Overview The Kick Inside was released when Bush was 19 years old. She had written some of the songs when she was only 13.2 The album opens with 20 seconds of whale song, which leads into the first track, "Moving", inspired by her dance teacher Lindsay Kemp. Her cinematic and literary influences, two qualities considered her trademarks, were most obvious in the song "Wuthering Heights", the album's first single. The song was not initially inspired by Emily Brontë's novel but by a television adaptation, although Bush read the novel later in order to (in her own words) "get the research right".3 Further influences can be found when she references Gurdjieff in "Them Heavy People", while the title song is inspired by the ballad of Lizie Wan. Bush also writes openly about sexuality, particularly on the erotic "Feel It" and "L'Amour Looks Something Like You". "Strange Phenomena" questions unusual coincidences, premonition, and déjà vu. "Wuthering Heights" went to number one in the UK, marking the first time a female singer-songwriter topped the charts with a self-penned song.4 EMI originally wanted the more rock-oriented track "James and the Cold Gun" to be her debut single, but Bush insisted that it should be "Wuthering Heights". Even at this early stage of her career, she had gained a reputation for her determination to have a say in decisions affecting her work.5 The album's second single, "The Man with the Child in His Eyes", was released and reached number six in the UK charts; three other singles were released over the world during next two years: "Them Heavy People", "Moving" (which reached number one in Japan) and "Strange Phenomena".2 It also reached number 85 on the American Hot 100 Billboard Charts, Bush's only single to do so until 1985. Bush made an appearance on Saturday Night Live in December 1978, but despite this publicity, The Kick Inside failed to enter the Top 200 on Billboard's album charts. As part of her preparation for entering the studio, Bush toured pubs with the KT Bush Band, supported by her brother Paddy and close friends. However, for the album she was persuaded to use established session musicians, some of whom she would retain even after she had brought her bandmates back on board.2 Paddy Bush was the only member of the KT Bush Band to play on The Kick Inside. Unlike on later albums, where he would play more exotic instruments such as balalaika and didgeridoo, here he played the more standard harmonica and mandolin. Stuart Elliot played some of the drums and would become her main percussionist on subsequent albums,2 along with session drummer Charlie Morgan, who later went on to be a regular with Elton John. Preston Heyman was credited on drums with some subsequent studio work but mostly performed on the live tour of 1979. The album was produced by David Gilmour's friend and associate, Andrew Powell.6 Six different varieties of the album's cover are known; the one shown at the top on the right is the regular UK cover, which is the most widespread. It is Bush's only album to have a different cover in the UK, the U.S., Canada, Yugoslavia, Japan and Uruguay (the Uruguay cover being the rarest and most expensive - an example sold on eBay for over $400). In the UK, it was released (twice) as a limited edition picture disc. This is housed in a full colour outer sleeve ('Kite' picture by Jay Myrdal). It sports a sticker declaring that it's a picture disc (cat. no: EMCP 3223). Two versions were actually released: The first edition has a circular sticker stating that it is a picture disc (usually in the top left hand corner). The second pressing (apparently aimed at the US market, where the first pressing had proven popular) has an oval sticker (usually top centre). The second disc also states "manufactured in the UK by EMI records Ltd." as part of the copyright notice printed on the disc. The first edition does not have this wording. Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating About.com 5/5 stars 7 Allmusic 4/5 stars 8 BBC Music (favourable)9 Spin's Book of Alternative Albums (8/10) 10 Track listing All songs written and composed by Kate Bush. Side one No. Title Length 1. "Moving" 3:01 2. "The Saxophone Song" 3:51 3. "Strange Phenomena" 2:57 4. "Kite" 2:56 5. "The Man with the Child in His Eyes" 2:39 6. "Wuthering Heights" 4:28 Side two No. Title Length 7. "James and the Cold Gun" 3:34 8. "Feel It" 3:02 9. "Oh to Be in Love" 3:18 10. "L'Amour Looks Something Like You" 2:27 11. "Them Heavy People" 3:04 12. "Room for the Life" 4:03 13. "The Kick Inside" 3:30 Personnel Kate Bush - songwriter, piano, composer, keyboards, vocals, background vocals Ian Bairnson - guitar, vocals, background vocals, bottle Paul Keogh - guitar Alan Parker - guitar Paddy Bush - harmonica, mandolin, vocals Duncan Mackay - organ, synthesizer, keyboards, electric piano, clavinet Andrew Powell - synthesizer, keyboards, bass, electric piano, producer Alan Skidmore - saxophone David Paton - bass, acoustic guitar, background vocals Bruce Lynch - bass Barry DeSouza - drums Stuart Elliott - drums Morris Pert - percussion David Katz - violin, orchestra contractor Jon Kelly - recording engineer Jon Walls - assistant engineer David Gilmour - executive producer on "The Man with the Child in His Eyes" and "The Saxophone Song" Wally Traugott - mastering Charts Peak positions Chart (1978) Position Australian Kent Music Report11 3 Belgian Ultratop 12 2 Danish Tracklisten12 5 Dutch Mega Albums Chart13 1 Finnish Charts14 2 French SNEP Albums Chart 15 3 German Media Control Albums Chart 16 21 Japanese Oricon LPs Chart17 37 New Zealand Albums Chart 18 2 Norwegian VG-lista Albums Chart19 4 Portuguese Albums Chart14 1 Swedish Albums Chart20 8 UK Albums Chart 3 Chart (1979) Position UK Albums Chart 21 Chart (1980) Position UK Albums Chart 73 Chart (2005) Position Japanese Oricon Albums Chart21 204 Year-end charts Chart (1978) Position Australian Albums Chart11 10 Dutch Albums Chart22 7 French Albums Chart23 42 UK Albums Chart24 9 Chart (1979) Position UK Albums Chart24 71 Certifications & Sales Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)25 Platinum 100,000^ Japan (Oricon Charts) 25,00017 Netherlands (NVPI)26 Platinum 100,000^ United Kingdom (BPI)1 Platinum 300,000^ ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone See also Kate Bush discography List of awards and nominations received by Kate Bush References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "British album certifications – Kate Bush – The Kick Inside". British Phonographic Industry. Enter The Kick Inside in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select album in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Kate Bush". NNDB.com. Retrieved 2007-04-03. 3.Jump up ^ "Kate Bush TV Interview". Ask Aspel. 1978-09-05. Retrieved 2007-04-03. 4.Jump up ^ "BBC - Music TV - Pop on trial - 1950s-1990s". bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 12 August 2011. 5.Jump up ^ Interview re Single choice 6.Jump up ^ Cowley, Jason. "The Wow Factor". The New Statesman. Retrieved 2007-04-03. 7.Jump up ^ http://altmusic.about.com/od/1970s/fr/Definitive-Albums-Kate-Bush-The-Kick-Inside-1978.htm 8.Jump up ^ The Kick Inside at AllMusic. Retrieved 2011-06-21. 9.Jump up ^ Jones, Chris (2008-07-25). "Kate Bush The Kick Inside Review". BBC. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 10.Jump up ^ http://www.acclaimedmusic.net/Current/A442.htm 11.^ Jump up to: a b Kent, David (1993). Australian Chart Book 1970–1992. St Ives, NSW: Australian Chart Book. ISBN 0-646-11917-6. 12.^ Jump up to: a b Billboard Magazine, July 1978. Billboard magazine. Retrieved 2 September 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "dutchcharts.nl Kate Bush — The Kick Inside". dutchcharts.nl. MegaCharts. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Hits of the World". Billboard. 1978-07-29. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 2014-08-12. 15.Jump up ^ "InfoDisc : Tous les Albums classés par Artiste > Choisir Un Artiste Dans la Liste : Kate Bush". infodisc.fr. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 16.Jump up ^ "Album Search: Kate Bush" (in German). Media Control. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Oricon Album Chart Book: Complete Edition 1970-2005. Roppongi, Tokyo: Oricon Entertainment. 2006. ISBN 4-87131-077-9. 18.Jump up ^ "charts.org.nz — Kate Bush — The Kick Inside". Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "norwegiancharts.com Kate Bush — The Kick Inside". Retrieved 2 May 2012. 20.Jump up ^ "swedishcharts.com Kate Bush — The Kick Inside". Sverigetopplistan. Retrieved 2 May 2013. 21.Jump up ^ ケイト・ブッシュ-リリース-ORICON STYLE-ミュージック "Highest position and charting weeks of The Kick Inside(reissue) by Kate Bush" Check |url= value (help). oricon.co.jp (in Japanese). Oricon Style. Retrieved 2 May 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "Dutch charts jaaroverzichten 1978" (in Dutch). Dutchcharts.nl. Retrieved 2 April 2014. 23.Jump up ^ "Les Albums (CD) de 1978 par InfoDisc" (PHP) (in French). infodisc.fr. Retrieved 2012-01-29. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Complete UK Year-End Album Charts". Retrieved 2011-09-12. 25.Jump up ^ "Canadian album certifications – Kate Bush – The Kick Inside". Music Canada. 26.Jump up ^ "Dutch album certifications – Kate Bush – The Kick Inside" (in Dutch). Nederlandse Vereniging van Producenten en Importeurs van beeld- en geluidsdragers. External links Engineer Jon Kelly discusses the how the album was recorded Preceded by Moet niet zeuren! by Tol Hansse Dutch Mega Chart number-one album 8–15 April 1978 Succeeded by London Town by Wings hide v · t · e Kate Bush Discography · Songs · Awards Studio albums The Kick Inside · Lionheart · Never for Ever · The Dreaming · Hounds of Love · The Sensual World · The Red Shoes · Aerial · Director's Cut · 50 Words for Snow Compilations The Whole Story Box sets The Single File · This Woman's Work: Anthology 1978–1990 Live albums Live at the Hammersmith Odeon Extended plays On Stage · Kate Bush · Aspects of the Sensual World Singles "Wuthering Heights" · "Moving" · "Them Heavy People" · "The Man with the Child in His Eyes" · "Hammer Horror" · "Wow" · "Symphony in Blue" · "Strange Phenomena" · "Breathing" · "Babooshka" · "Army Dreamers" · "December Will Be Magic Again" · "Sat in Your Lap" · "The Dreaming" · "There Goes a Tenner" · "Suspended in Gaffa" · "Ne t'enfuis pas" · "Night of the Swallow" · "Running Up That Hill" · "Cloudbusting" · "Hounds of Love" · "The Big Sky" · "Don't Give Up" · "Experiment IV" · "The Sensual World" · "This Woman's Work" · "Love and Anger" · "Rocket Man/Candle in the Wind" · "Rubberband Girl" · "Eat the Music" · "Moments of Pleasure" · "The Red Shoes" · "The Man I Love" · "And So Is Love" · "King of the Mountain" · "Deeper Understanding" · "Wild Man" Other songs "Lyra" Video albums Live at the Hammersmith Odeon · The Single File · The Hair of the Hound · The Whole Story · The Sensual World: The Videos · The Line, the Cross and the Curve Concert tours The Tour of Life · Before the Dawn Related articles List of tribute albums Category:Kate Bush albums Category:1978 albums Category:1978 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Andrew Powell Category:EMI Records albums Category:Harvest Records albums